An Extra Pair Of Hands
by saturnspell
Summary: While changing a flat tire, Scully and Mulder's outside of work friendship begins. Fluffy and harmless. Some slight innuendos. Rated T for safety!


An Extra Pair of Hands

**Timeframe: Season 1 – very early in their partnership, maybe after the pilot?**

**I obviously don't own this world….**

" Not now of all days" Scully thought glumly as she stared at the flat tire on her Lexus. It wasn't the task of changing a tire, she could do that, her father had made it a point to teach all the Scully children the basics of auto mechanics. It was the fact that today was her only day off and she had a list of errands a mile long to get through, things like grocery shopping and paying some bills, etc. Plus her mom had been quietly threatening to disown her if she didn't try to stop by once in a while.

Also, to change the tire, she would have to change her clothes or at least her top. She was dressed in tight but comfy blue jeans, sneakers and a new cream coloured top that clung just enough to her slim figure. No way would that not get covered in dirt.

"Crap," She mumbled.

Sighing she turned to head in to change when her cell started to ring.

"Hey Scully, Whatch Doin'?"

"Well I'm just about to change a tire on my car."

"What? Why?"

"Well Mulder," she said sarcastically, "For an automobile to drive correctly it needs 4 inflated tires, I have 3. That's why. And you?"

"Actually I…was wondering…maybe."

Mulder seemed to be stammering or was it just the connection; she'd have to check her phone.

"Would you like to grab a late breakfast?"

Scully smiled to herself but then looked at her car and remembered her errands.

"Sorry Mulder, not today, I've got a list of errands a mile long to finish and now with this tire…"

"Wait up and I'll pop by and give you a hand."

"Mulder. I know how to change a flat. I don't need your help." She said the words with more force than she intended to. But come on she wasn't helpless! She curled a strand of long red hair around her ear.

"Hey I'm not doubting your mechanical prowess but I'm literally only about a block away and besides an extra pair of hands could be useful. See you in a bit." He chuckled at her outburst and shut off his phone before she had a chance to reply.

Scully shook her head but smiled in spite of her annoyance.

As promised, he appeared. Mulder's sleek black sedan cruised into her parking lot and pull up beside her car. He gave her one of his best loose smiles as he stepped out of his vehicle. He had clearly just come from a workout or swim since his short brown locks were still damp.

"Hey G-woman!"

"Mulder, I appreciate you dropping by but I'm fine. I can change the tire myself. Really" She gave him a slight version of the "look" that he was starting to recognize. Not the angry one, more the exasperated one.

"Scully. Let me do the heavy lifting at least. You look really nice today…and there's no reason you should get all dirty when I'm dressed like this." He pointed at his old black jeans and Knicks T-shirt.

She blushed at his compliment and was honestly a little stunned by the remark. It was the first time he had ever said anything about her looks. She acquiesced and accepted his help.

"Better check the spare first"

"Oh yeah right", Scully came back to earth and pop the truck of her car. As she dug into the Lexus to reach the tire she inadvertently gave Mulder a very good view of her behind.

"Hey you have a full sized." He remarked.

Scully nearly knocked herself out as she sprang up at that comment.

"A WHAT!"

"Spare. You have a full size spare. That's good. You don't have the donut, like my car." Mulder replied calmly and with an innocent look on his face. He moved up beside her and handed her the jack and tire iron and lifted the spare out.

"Shall we?"

And with that the two agents went to work on the flat. They chatted about all sorts of topics. Sports; not much in common there, Music; not much there either although they did share a surprising love of 80's college radio groups like REM and the Smiths. It was in movies that they found the greatest range of difference, Mulder being into 50's and 60's Sci-Fi, Scully; 60's and 70's dramas but they did agree on one thing, Hitchcock. Yep both agents enjoyed the films of the great English director with Mulder favouring "To Catch a Thief" and Scully being big on "North by Northwest."

The flat removal was going fine until the last lug nut. Mulder grunted and groaned trying to get it to loosen. Scully watched her partner struggle and for the first time really gave the agent a good once over.

He was good looking, no doubt there, nice hair and killer eyes. Tall, slim and as she watched him strain over the lug nut, muscular too. She like how his face could go from puppy dog lost to cold calculating profiler in a matter of seconds and a bevy of other emotions in between. When she sure he wasn't looking she took a quick peek at Mulder's behind. Ok, more of a look but not quite an ogle.

"Mulder. Keys"

Without questioning her, he tossed her his keys as he continued to curse softly at the lug nut.

Scully smiled and opened the trunk of his Ford. They normally used his car when they were heading to and from assignments because it was larger so she knew its contents. She grabbed the two items she needed and motioned Mulder to move out of the way. He did as she asked, giving her a very inquisitive look. She grinned and gave him a wink.

She expertly sprayed the stuck lug with WD40 being careful not to get any oil on her clothes. She then took the second item, a rubber mallet and whacked the lug a few times. She slid the tire iron on and with a little twist, the last bolt spun free.

"I probably loosened it a bit…" Mulder mumbled in awe of what he had just witnessed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Scully replied with a smirk. "Now change the tire". She tapped the mallet in a menacing but clearly joking manner. Mulder grinned as well.

"Right away ma'am!" He exclaimed with fake fear.

The rest of the job went quickly without problems although both agents did try to outdo each other with innuendos and comments involving the words "jack and "off." Mulder put the flat into his car since he knew a guy who could fix it on the cheap.

Scully invited him into her place to wash up. It would turn out to be the first of many visits Mulder would make to her place.

"The bathroom is on the left, not the right", Scully directed and reading Mulder's mind at the same time.

"Use the maroon towel, in case the grease stains."

"Right"

As she washed her hands in the kitchen, she could hear him singing "Bad Moon Rising". It was clear that he was in a good mood and as she dried her hands, so was she. Since his arrival her mood had brightened. She thought a bit more about the morning; he had asked her out for breakfast, complimented her outfit, helped change a tire and they hadn't discussed work at all. It felt good to just be with a …friend? She didn't want the day to end too soon. She made a quick decision.

"Mulder! Hey Mulder", She yelled over the running water.

"Yeah Scully?" He stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hands on the maroon towel.

"I know it's a little late for breakfast, but if you help me do a few errands… we could rent a movie and I'll make us dinner tonight." She blushed a bit but from the kitchen she figured he wouldn't have noticed.

He didn't, his own blush more on his mind.

"Sounds good." He placed the towel neatly on the rack and the pair headed out towards Scully car. She decided to push her luck and get in another bit of teasing.

" Mulder, you remember when you said that an extra pair of hands could be useful?"

"Yeah…and?" He spoke slowly, wondering where this was heading.

"Well I saw this wall unit at IKEA that I might pick up and well would you mind giving me a hand putting it together?" She gave him her best Cheshire Cat grin.

"IKEA… That's using those little wrenches? Right?" Mulder groaned, trying to look indignant, but he couldn't quite pull it off.

The partners slipped into Scully's Lexus and headed out of the parking lot, chatting up a storm.

Reviews?

I'm just starting to re-watch the series so I'm sure I'm taking a lot of liberties here. A little OOC on both sided but oh well…


End file.
